FY We Love Hayato!
by Vicktur
Summary: AU. Gokudera, after being chased by his chasers for years, finally decides to choose one to end all the shenanigans that caused his hair to go white. The problem is, his chasers start revealing their true selves to him-something he may find both comforting and troubling. 2759 1859 6959 Bel59 G59 10059 and more to follow.
1. 1: Fan Club

**Harem59**

* * *

**1. Fan Club **

_"It's much more powerful than a nuclear bomb."_

"Take your seats everyone," the teacher sang, her overly zealous tone irritating the bomber who just entered the class. Gasps and silent mummers passed around the class as he walked. "And welcome to your first day of your homeroom!" The teacher clapped her hands with joy.

Seeing the teacher so happy irked Gokudera, who was already tired from waking up early. He was so used to sleeping in, his body felt like rocks as he dragged himself to the empty desk.  
Gokudera sat on the empty desk at the far back corner, his favorite seat. Sitting in the front had its disadvantages, such as getting caught while trying to catch some sleep. Sitting in the middle wasn't recommended for someone as him, due to being populated by females who loved fawning over him. The back was an ideal seat for the high school badass motherfucker, as only the baddest of the badass sat in the back. But, none of the badasses dared to take the last seat meant for him. Crossing him was against the rules of the social hierarchy that was established the day after he arrived at Namimori High by his fan club.

'_Go ahead and cross him. See what happens._' Were their only words and only warnings, because _that was all that was needed_.

The sanction for crossing Gokudera had been virginity until the police were involved. Still, a couple of virginless students remain as a warning of how crazy his fan club can be.

His fan club, composed of only the insane girls obsessed with him, was a giant threat to everyone in school. Everyone except, of course the prefect. Gokudera's fan club held a notorious identity as they were aggressive and contentious, always clashing against the other fan clubs vehemently, as if they would die if their beloved Gokudera senpai's reputation got tarnished. Gokudera always wondered which stage of hell they crawled out from.

To get into the fan club, one must know literally everything about Gokudera. From his age to his favorite cigarette brand to what his recent test grade was. They even had a medical exam as part of the test. If he remembered correctly, one had to send in a sample of their blood, urine, and hair to see if they were 'fit' of worshipping him. The senior members were especially terrifying as they weren't afraid to blackmail him and demand that he wear a maid outfit to school. And they haven't given up yet to this day.

Why they wanted him to wear a maid outfit was absurd.

The only reason why Gokudera didn't intervene and cease this immature obsession of him with his bombs was because truthfully...

He was scared of them. He'll never admit it aloud though.

His fan club at first was flattering. Kind of. No, not really. He went through the same things when he was young with the maids working at his house. They chased after him day after day, calling him "Botchan! Botchan!" with their sweet voices. Middle school was fine, as the girls were shy and adored him from far. Nothing would compare (or prepare him) to the kind of fangirls he would face during his high school years.

Gokudera felt a chill creep up his spine. If there was a club to fear, it was his. The Gokudera Appreciation Society-in short, GAS. The members in the club were toxic as gas. The things they did...the amount of trauma they caused...

Gokudera shook his head to forget the vile memories.

If only there was an appreciation club for Tenth. Gokudera would be-leading the club with extreme enthusiasm-but there wasn't one in reality. Gokudera always wondered why. Tenth, his cynosure, was worthy of a thousand fan clubs, if not a million. He always wondered why the girls wasted time fawning over him when they could be using that time worshipping the Tenth.

A light bulb turned on in his head.

'It's probably because the girls are too shy to reveal their affection towards Tenth', Gokudera thought chuckling to himself. 'After all, who can resist the Tenth's glorifying kindness and charisma?'

Gokudera sighed with content. Things were starting to look up for the last year of high school. Not only did he become the official Tenth's right hand man over the course of summer, but he also got into a class where none of his fangirls attended. His fangirls and their stupid '_I Super Heart Gokudera Senpai_!' t-shirts were nowhere to be found.  
Whatever class he was in, he was glad that the GAS girls weren't there surrounding his desk with their sickly sweet, home-made bentos drugged with sleeping medicine. Thinking about what they wanted to do with him after they drugged him, always sent him into a short hysteria.  
Gokudera stretched his arms and relaxed. He smiled to himself. It felt good to finally have some privacy and not stress about the potential traps laid by the fan girls on the route back home. No, he had 6th period to do that.

Suddenly, there was a knock and a group of students entered the room. Gokudera lazily glanced at them for a second. In that same second, he shot down and hid behind the student in front of him as the familiar T-shirts came into view. 'THOSE FUCKING BASTARDS WILL NEVER LET ME GO UNTIL THE DAY I PHYSICALLY DISAPPEAR!' Gokudera screamed inside his head.

A generous amount of his fangirls poured into the room, scouting their hawk eyes for the glimpse of their Silver-haired Sex God. As they spotted him hiding behind a couple of students with his head covered, they started to foam a little in their mouths.  
The teacher gave them a strange look. "...Exactly how many of you are here to take this class and not obsess about Mr. Gokudera?" She asked. Even the teachers at Namimori knew about the 'bomber fad' that was going on. As much as they were annoyed with it, they never found a way to put a stop to it. "Raise your hand if you are here for education."

A couple of students pushed their way out of the fan club and raised their hands. "We're not part of the fan club teacher," they said, giving the foaming fangirls a strange look.

"Very good! The rest of you leave!" The teacher swayed her hands in a sweeping manner. "I will not tolerate any sexual harassment in my class."

"N-NO! We're here for education too!" the fan club insisted. "We need this class to pass!"

'BULL SHIT.' Gokudera thought, still keeping his head low on the desk (even though clearly there was no further point in doing so). 'Some of you were supposed to graduate this year but you purposely flunked to stay near me!'

"Sorry, but my subject is not on 'Where Gokudera senpai's sensitive points are'," the teacher snapped coolly.

"Tch, like we don't know where all the points are already," one of the fan girls scoffed cockily as the rest of the girls chimed in agreement. "In fact, that's one of the questions in the quiz to get into the fan club. What are all the twelve sensitive points of Gokudera senpai?"

'H-HOW THE FUCK DO YOU KNOW ALL THIS?' Gokudera thought in terror. 'AND I HAVE FOUR MORE?'

"We even made it into a song," the girls nodded their heads proudly. "It's our anthem you know."

'WHY?' Gokudera trembled so much that his entire table was shaking, earning sympathetic looks from his peers. Hell, if they had extreme stalkers like Gokudera, they would be terrified too.

"We'll sing it for you." The girls smiled. "Be grateful that we are going through the trouble to sing this for you. This song will help greatly with the entrance exam in joining our club! Of course, this song won't be any help in our proficiency exams. Or the thesis report. But, we don't want to make it too easy now, can we?"

'HOW MANY TESTS DO YOU BASTARDS HAVE?!'

But, before the girls could even start singing, the teacher clapped the chalkboard erasers on them, sending out clouds of white chalk powder. The girls shrieked and scampered away to avoid the white clouds from ruining their carefully styled hair and applied makeup. "What are you doing?!" one of the girls snapped.

The teacher wore a darkened expression on her once smiling face. Gokudera looked up from his hiding place with a small smirk. He didn't choose this teacher randomly. She was notorious for being the only teacher who fought back his fan girls. She was his last defense.

The teacher scoffed in derision and stared at the fan girls with an icy look. 'Go teacher!' Gokudera cheered from his mind. 'You can do it!'

"You girls think you can just do about anything for your beloved senpai~ do you? With no one telling you 'no', I'm sure it has become an entitlement," the teacher said coldly. "Unfortunately for you, I do not follow the crowd. Let me help you understand where you stand in my class."

'So cool!' Gokudera thought excitedly inside his head. 'I think I love you teacher!'

The fan girls glanced at each other and then laughed through their nose. The teacher narrowed her eyes at them, her patience weaning by the second at the reckless girls. One of the girls stepped forward towards the teacher with her cell phone in hand. The teacher gave her a surprised look as the student came up to her with a smile. The student then raised her phone at the teacher's face. Gokudera's face fell when the teacher's face fell. The girl walked over to the frozen teacher's side and placed an arm over her shoulder. "I hope you understand where you're standing Miss," she taunted. "Your private moment can be uploaded into the internet at any moment so why don't we try and get along hm?"  
The teacher, shaken up by the mysterious image, remained silent as the fan club roamed down towards his seat. The girl gave the teacher a wink before she joined the crowd.

Gokudera dropped his head low on the table as he heard the rustle of feet nearing him. 'Fuck! Fuck!' Gokudera swiftly turned his head towards his equally bad ass neighbors for support who, all of a sudden, disappeared. Even they knew how fucking terrifying his fan girls were.

Gokudera felt chills run up his spine. All seats around him were empty. He glanced at the left seat, it was dirty and marked with scratches and swear words. There's no way his fan girls would sit on a desk like that. Ever since he lied about liking clean, prim girls, his fan girls don't touch anything without their hankerchiefs. If they sat down on that desk, they would shatter any-already non-existent chances with him. He swiftly turned to the right desk. To his horror, it was clean and new.

Not knowing what to do-besides jumping out the window and taking off towards the horizon-Gokudera started begging to the Gods, the aliens, and even his estranged father to come and save him, to have someone take the clean seat next to him who wasn't his fan girl. He didn't care who the person was, he just didn't want it to be one of the fan girls. He begged to let it be one of the normal students that came in with the devils in the flesh. As he prayed, Gokudera heard a deep, gentle voice over him.

"Is this seat taken?"

The voice definitely belonged to a male. All of his fan girls had high pitched voices, so it was nearly impossible that this person, who was going to sit next to him and save him from a semester of hell, was one of the hell spawns calling themselves GAS girls. But, Gokudera was a bit afraid to raise his head and look at his savior. He was afraid that maybe it was that 174cm tall girl who had the nerve to pat him on the head like he was her dog. She did have a pretty husky voice.

Gokudera slowly raised his head, his eyes trailing the person's body from the chest. This person was wearing a male uniform. But how could he be sure that it wasn't one of the tomboys in this school? Or even worse-a fan girl pretending to be a male just so that she can record his naked body during PE. It happened before, it can surely happen again.  
Then his eyes found an Adam's apple. Instant relief poured throughout his body. Gokudera knew he didn't have much male fans. He knew they were out there but, they were very disclosed about it.

As his eyes continued upwards, he saw a familiar hairstyle, then facial features, and then the heterochromatic eyes.

"Hello, Hayato kun," the mouth moved. Then it gave him a mischievous smile.

Gokudera gawked at the sight of him.

'NO! ANYONE BUT HIM!'

He was the same boy who teased Gokudera about his silver hair; the same boy who got him into countless troubles during middle school; the same one who dared to pick a fight with Tenth; and the same one who had the balls to release his home address to his fan girls.

Mukuro Rokudo.

"You fucking bastard..." Gokudera seethed, glaring at him. Gokudera still remembered the day when a few number of his fangirls broke into his house and set up hidden video cameras everywhere. Gokudera still wasn't sure if he had found all of them.

"Don't get mad Hayato kun," Mukuro said holding up his hands in defense. "Your hair will turn even whiter," he teased.

"Go to hell," Gokudera shot back even though truthfully, he was glad that he wasn't sitting next to one of his fan girls.

"I've been to hell already Hayato kun. Not the best choice for vacationing but better than spending under Japan's hot sun right?" Mukuro said with a smile as he took the seat. "It's a lot cooler than here."

"Then, STAY THERE NEXT TIME," Gokudera said with a scowl. "I don't know why the hell you chose to come back."

"Because, I missed you," Mukuro said with a smirk leaning his body towards Gokudera.

Gokudera blushed as he scoffed and turned his head from Mukuro. But, he really was glad that Mukuro took the only seat that was closest to him. Even though, he'll never admit it.

"Mukuro san! Please try my bento!" One of the GAS girls said, shoving a bento into Mukuro's chest.

"Ah, another one?" Mukuro said with a smile.

The girl smiled back. "I hope you like it!_ The tempura's to die for_." Her mouth spreading into a malicious grin as she said the last words.

"I can't wait," Mukuro replied with a smile.

After all, he's the only one always oblivious to the deathly atmosphere surrounding his fan girls.

Gokudera closed his eyes and rested his head on his arm as Mukuro put the bento reeking with the all-too-familiar scent of his sister's cooking away. Surely the beginning of his senior year won't be hell if one of them was dead.

'Please let the tempura kill him', Gokudera prayed.

Soon, the police entered the room and the room was filled with chaos. The teacher spilled out the blackmailing GAS girls to the policeman, while the girls in return, insisted that the teacher was lying.

While the policeman was bombarded with naggings and accusations, Mukuro glanced over to Gokudera and smirked at his posture. Seeing the silverette's slightly pouting face made his heart skip a beat. If only he could persuade the Italian beauty into sharing his body with him...

Gokudera felt a gazing stare and turned around. Mukuro smiled innocently at him as Gokudera shot him a glare. "The hell are you smiling about?"

Mukuro's smile slowly formed into a mischievous smirk. "If I told you, you would hate me forever."

Gokudera's face suddenly flushed bright red. Mukuro chuckled. "I didn't know you were such a pervert Hayato kun. How are you interpreting my words?"

Mukuro leaned closer to Gokudera, close enough for Mukuro's lips to lightly brush on Gokudera's ear. "Whatever you were thinking, I can make it come true," he whispered. "For you, anything."

Gokudera roughly shoved Mukuro back, gritting his teeth, trying to control his furious blushing. "Like hell you will!" Gokudera scowled. "I would rather die than see that happen!"

Mukuro frowned. "Why do you have to be so mean to me Hayato kun? I only want to be your friend," Mukuro insisted. His hand reached out towards Gokudera who quickly flinched backwards. Mukuro paused for a moment and then smiled as he slipped a strand lock of Gokudera's hair into the back of his ear. His hand traced Gokudera's jaw and gently held it for a moment.

The heterochromatic eyes locked into the verdant ones. Gokudera found himself dazed. He wasn't sure if it was Mukuro who was playing tricks on him again or if it was his own body that betrayed him. Mukuro leaned in slowly towards Gokudera, still holding his chin gently with his hands as if to prevent any future resistance. Gokudera's eyes became heavy as the other leaned in towards him and eventually closed, accepting the defeat.

Mukuro peeked with one eye at Gokudera. Gokudera's eyes were closed and his lips were slowly pursing. Mukuro felt a strong wave of heat rising in his body as he got closer to the silver beauty. He felt a sweat trickle down from his forehead. 'WHAT DO I DO?!' He thought panicky while still maintaining his trademark calm face. 'DO I JUST KISS HIM?! DAMN IT, I SHOULD HAVE FINISHED READING THAT MANUAL ON HOW TO CHARM!'

Slowly, the space between them closed in, with Mukuro the one leading in. While Gokudera wondered why he was attracted to the bastard, Mukuro continued to panic in his mind. 'DO I USE TONGUE? OR DO I SAVE THAT FOR THE THIRD DATE?! NO, THIRD DATE WAS THE SEX! DAMN IT-WHY DIDN'T I FINISH THE CHAPTER?!'

Gokudera felt his entire body relaxing. Mukuro was always good at charming people.

'DO I KISS HIM FROM THE RIGHT OR THE LEFT? 45 DEGREES OR 70 DEGREES? WAIT-45 DEGREES IS FOR INTENSE KISSING-IS THAT WHAT HE WANTS?!' Mukuro felt his hands shaking. 'FUCK IT-I'M GOING FOR THE GOLD-'

A tonfa flew in out of nowhere, hitting Gokudera squarely in his cheek, sending him flying. Gokudera crashed into the floor, letting out a loud "Fuck!".

Mukuro let out a gasp of relief and then glanced sideways to see a black haired figure standing in the middle of a silenced classroom. Steel eyes pierced the heterochromatic ones with intense spite.

"Get your hands off him...Rokudo," Hibari commanded.

Mukuro tilted his head, returning to his usual composure. "Why don't you do something about it, Kyoya kun?" Mukuro taunted.

Gokudera remained on the floor, silently wondering if his past self pissed in God's eye or something to deserve such a complicated life.

'Why didn't that blow kill me?' he wondered.

* * *

Updated: 11/21/12

A/N: I'm back. For reals this time.


	2. 2: Detention

****A/N: First chapter is edited and changed.

* * *

**2. Detention**

_"It was like my second home during Middle School."_

Gokudera stared blankly into space. The detention hall back in middle school was more...friendly. Here in high school, it seemed like it was a jail. The iron bar on the windows and the hard, cold desks with the harsh lighting helped with the atmosphere. Not to mention the large muscular PE teacher who was watching them like a warden.

'How did I get here again?' Gokudera thought in dismay, rubbing his forehead.

[10 minutes earlier]

Hibari slowly stood up, glaring down at the navy haired student who was looking at him as if he wanted a death wish. Gokudera cursed as he stood up, dusting his clothes. "What kind of a fucktard hits the person they're trying to-" Gokudera trailed off with a irritated face. "I don't even know what you're trying to do with me."

"What I'm trying to do is, prevent you from making a mistake," Hibari said. "You ought to _thank me_ for hitting some sense into you."

Mukuro's loud scoff turned Hibari's attention back to his love rival. "As if a brute such as yourself, will be able to woo someone delicate as Hayato kun." Mukuro grinned. Hibari scowled. "I'm sure your lackeys will offer you the love you'll never get."

[...]

Gokudera glanced at Mukuro. Mukuro raised his hand and touched his freshly gotten black eye from Hibari gently. Mukuro noticed Gokudera staring at him and smiled. "Like what you see?"

Gokudera scoffed. "Even after you got beaten up, you're still not giving up?"

Mukuro continued to smile. "On the contrary, I gave him a black eye too. And-a bloody nose. That counts as double points right?" Mukuro touched his bruise again and winced. "I'll just have to take care of Kyoya kun first...and then I'm all yours."

"Fuck you." Gokudera rolled his eyes. "I'm glad Hibari punched your eye out."

Mukuro frowned. "I swear, that boy thinks violence can solve everything." Mukuro smiled to Gokudera. "And it just might! Why don't we take him on together? It'll be a great first date! Not to mention, how it will kill him when he sees you with me."

Gokudera narrowed his eyes. He knew well about the love triangle he was in with the sadist and the psycho. He was in the same situation during his middle school years, where Hibari and Mukuro both openly claimed Gokudera and clashed with each other. Gokudera forced his mom to home school him and never returned to finish the last year of middle school. The embarrassment was literally turning his hair from dark grey to white from all the stress.

"Keep me out of your sick games Mukuro," Gokudera said. "I want to be able to finish the last year of high school without dropping out suddenly due to idiots."

"That's hard to do seeing how you're the reason," Mukuro smiled at Gokudera, causing the other boy to blush slightly. "You're worth fighting for. Like a princess."

[...]

Gokudera narrowed his eyes at the person seated in front of him. Mukuro smiled back with his arms crossed. He was now sporting a black eye and a nosebleed.

"I hate you forever," Gokudera said suddenly.

"Why?" Mukuro asked, acting like he was hurt. "I haven't done anything yet Hayato kun. And shouldn't I be the one to hate you? After all, you punched me."

"You got me in detention asshole," Gokudera growled. "And you deserved that."

"But, you always get detention Hayato kun," Mukuro pointed out.

"Do you know what I've done?" Gokudera snarled. "This is my first detention in high school. I slaved three years holding back on beating up idiots and keeping my power level low! Do you realize what you did to my record? Now, when the future generations of Vongola look at my history, they'll think that I was a fucking irresponsible right hand who didn't bother changing his image from middle school!"

"I have no interest in frivolous things like that Hayato kun," Mukuro said, waving his hands. "But, on the bright side..."

"What? There's a bright side to this situation?" Gokudera retorted. "What can possibly make this situation better Mukuro? Enlighten me."

Mukuro smiled. "Yes. You have me."

Gokudera gave him a long stare as Mukuro continued to smile. A moment of silence passed between them before Gokudera finally responded with a frustrated sigh. "Why do you hate me so much Mukuro?" he asked. "Are you still upset when Tenth defeated you during Middle school?"

Mukuro raised an eyebrow. "I may hate a lot of people but, I don't hate you Hayato kun," he said with another smile. "Where did you get such balderdash from?"

Gokudera rested his head on the cold table restlessly. Mukuro leaned closer, putting his arms on the table. "I find it adorable when you get mad," Mukuro confessed with a beaming smile.

Gokudera gave him another long stare. "You have a sick sense of what you find cute."

"Enough tittle-tattle ladies," the PE teacher said gruffly. "It's detention, not a social club."

"What I find cute is not 'sick' Hayato kun. That's like saying that you're sick," Mukuro said, paying no heed to the PE teacher's words.

"Did you not hear me, student?" the PE teacher asked in an annoyed tone. "I said no more-

"No, fuck that Mukuro. Leave me out of your list of sick attractions," Gokudera said rising from the table and sitting upright on his chair. "You're being creepy as hell and acting like a complete psycho."

"You two stop talking this instant-

"Hayato kun, my 'creepiness' is what's going to pull you into me," Mukuro said smiling as he rested his head on his hands.

"Both of you, didn't you hear what I-

Gokudera scoffed. "Cocky aren't you Mukuro? I'll never fall for you so just give up now."

"Don't test me the two of you-

"Ku-fufufufufu. Is that a challenge?" Mukuro asked smirking.

"YEAH, A CHALLENGE YOU'LL NEVER FUCKING WIN!" Gokudera bellowed.

"THAT'S IT, GET OUT!" the PE teacher roared just as the bells rang.

[...]

Gokudera scowled as Mukuro gave him a farewell pat on his head with a "Let's see each other later, Hayato kun". He stared as Mukuro waved at him as he disappeared amongst the throng of students. Gokudera rolled his eyes and slapped his cheeks as a way of punishing them for blushing at Mukuro earlier in class. Why was he blushing anyways? It's not like he had a thing for that psycho. Why would anyone have a thing for him? Mukuro was a completely insane person; it wasn't sane for someone-better yet, any living beings to have feelings for him. Feelings for that aberrant, cocky, demented, sick, charming-

Gokudera slapped his cheeks extra hard. What was wrong with him today?

"What are you doing herbivore?" a cold voice demanded.

Gokudera wore a displeased expression at the too familiar nickname.

'Fucking...perfect.'

[...]

Mukuro hurried over to his desk and pulled out a red, worn out notebook. He quickly flipped over the pages and stopped at a certain section.

_How to kiss: 101_

Mukuro slapped his forehead with frustration. "Damn it...I knew it. No tongue until the second date." He smirked. "Well, what do you know? Kyoya kun actually saved me today. He'll probably get bald from ripping his hair out when he finds out."

Mukuro sat back on his chair and propped his legs on the desk comfortably. He flipped a few more pages and stopped.

'Hm...I wonder how Hayato kun will react when he finds out I learn all of my romantic advances from a book.' Mukuro smirked in amusement. 'Like he'll ever find out. Besides, I always keep this notebook safe. There's no way, he-or anyone in that matter will find out my secret. But when that time does come, I will have everything memorized. And I will become the experienced romantic that he sees me as!'

Mukuro's eyes glanced down to the title:

_How to have sex: 101_

Mukuro slammed the book down and covered his red, blushing face with his hand.

'...Easy Mukuro...one step at a time. Baby steps...'


End file.
